Reiko Takato
is a major character and one of the ten playable characters in Forbidden Siren. She is a physical education teacher in Hanuda elementary school and is in charge of class 4, to which Harumi Yomoda belongs. 'Story' 'Before the incident' When she was 27 she went to the beach with her beloved daughter Megumi, at the time two years old, Reiko Suzuki (at the time she was married and went by the surname Suzuki) became separated from her daughter by a sudden high wave. Reiko searched desperately for her daughter, but as she did so by chance came across two unconscious children floating in the sea. Although praying for her daughter to be safe she was unable to abandon the children, and in her frantic state rescued them. However, her own daughter was discovered too late and perished. Reiko ended up harshly blaming herself for not being able to save her beloved daughter, deciding she lost her child due to her own mistake. Shouldering her deep trauma, she and her husband gradually drifted apart, finally divorcing. The day previous to the incident, by 23:00 she was at the school with Harumi participating in a Stargazers activity; when the ritual failed and the village was sucked into an alternate dimension, Reiko and Harumi fell unconscious, waking up shortly after by 1:00 and taking shelter in the school. 'After the incident' There Reiko comforted a scared Harumi, saying that the principal (Eiji Nagoshi) would be able to help them. Wandering through the school, they were able to find a window that they could use to escape, but it was blocked up by boards. Reiko told Harumi to stay put while she tried to find a suitable tool to remove the boards. She entered the gym, opening an exit door along the way, and managed to find a crowbar. As soon as she was about to leave, Harumi requested help over the school announcer. Principal Eiji appeared before Reiko as a shibito. After defeating him, she stole the gym keys from his body. Reunited with Harumi, the two used the crowbar and escape the school. After escaping the school, by 6:00 they hid in the abandoned school of Tabori until 12:00 when they felt the presence of the shibito. Then they went to Karuwari where they hid in a small shelter until night. There Harumi told Reiko about the dreams she has been having lately, and that she was Miyako’s only friend and "secret sister", since Miyako told her things that she could notreveal to anyone. Leading onto the idea of a surrogate family, Reiko suggested that if Miyako could be her sister, then Reiko herself could be her mother. Sensing the presence of the shibito, they tried to resume their attempts of escaping the town. They managed to come across a cart that was being pulled by a shibito. Reiko told Harumi to be quiet, as if they were playing hide and seek, and had Harumi enter the cart to ensure her safety. However, the siren went off, and the nearby shibito bumped into the cart, causing Harumi to grunt and reveal her hiding place. With no other choice, Reiko honked a gas truck’s horn to attract the shibito's attention and lead them away from Harumi. She poured the truck’s gasoline over the ground and used a lighter to blow up the shibito, as well as herself, allowing Harumi to escape. Harumi was upset by her teacher's sacrifice. 'As a shibito' Reiko returned as a shibito, and with the concern of her former student in mind, she attempted to track down Harumi, culminating to encounter her at the steps leading away from the Tabori house, as much to the girl’s shock. Reiko chased her around the settlement until Harumi gave her the slip and escaped her teacher. By the very beginning of day 3, at 0:00 she commited Umi-Okuri, coming at 5:00 transformed into a Shibito Brain, desperately calling out for Harumi. In this state, she fought Tamon Takeuchi, who was undergoing a transformation into a shibito himself. Tamon defeated her, sending her and fellow shibito Naoko Mihama into an unconscious state. When Hanuda and the alternate dimension began to collapse, Reiko noticed that Harumi was pursued by Principal Eiji, who also turned into a Shibito Brain. Using her motherly instincts, she saved her surrogate daughter one last time as she tackled Eiji and the two Brains fell into a hole. Her fate after this is unknown, although she most likely could have been killed by Kyoya Suda when he went on his shibito massacre. 'Characteristics' 'Personality' Because of her surrogate mother-daughter relationship with Harumi, Reiko was willing to protect her at all costs, even if it meant sacrificing herself. She wished to make sure that Harumi was not scared, and put on a brave face to encourage her, despite being scared herself. As a shibito she wished to be with Harumi. In her first appearance, she chased the girl so that she can be near her. As a Shibito Brain, her desperation to be with Harumi is shown when she wails, as though sobbing. At the end of the game, her self-sacrifice revealed that her drive to protect her surrogate daughter was not lost, as she tackled fellow Shibito Brain Eiji to prevent him from assaulting her. 'Relationships' *Teacher and surrogate mother of Harumi Yomoda. Sacrificed herself for her twice, as a human then as a Brain Shibito. *Encountered Shibito Eiji Nagoshi in the school. Attacked him to save Harumi more than once. Before the outbreak, Eiji was her employer, the two working at the same primary school. *Accompanied by Naoko Mihama '''in the Nest. *Defeated as a Shibito Brain by '''Tamon Takeuchi. 'Miscelany' 'Missions' 'Trivia' *Her name was taken from Reiko Kato, from the movie "Jokyōshi shioki hito fukushū no megami katō reiko" (女教師仕置人 復讐の女神 かとうれいこ Female teacher Goddess of revenge Reiko Kato / Female Teacher Executioner). *As Reiko Kato, Reiko Takato is also very athletic, being the PE teacher from Hanuda Elementary School. *Her counterpart in the remake is Melissa Gale. *Due to the shape of her head as a Shibito Brain, fans refer to this form as a "Shibito Burger". 'Gallery' Reiko_Takato.png Reiko Takato and Harumi.jpg|Reiko and Harumi in the school Siren-11.jpg Shibito Reiko.jpg|Shibito Reiko reuniting with a horrified Harumi Shibito Brain Reiko.jpg|Shibito Brain Reiko, crying out for Harumi Memoriesprincipal.PNG|Photo taken on a school trip to Gojaku Peak Category:Characters Category:Forbidden Siren Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Shibito Category:Enemies